10 Genres, 20 Words: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
by Coconabanana
Summary: From a fic meme. The rules, write 10 fic for 10 categories for a pairing in less than 10 words each. Though I cheated and write 20 words instead. Pairings: 691896, 5986, 8059. Rated T to be safe. Contains slight smut.
1. I Love in Triangular Sides

**A/N**: This is the result of my trying to re-sharpen my writing skills after almost half a year of writer's block and hiatus. It's from a meme I got at LiveJournal. The rule is only one: write _**ten**_ fic in _**ten**_ different categories in less than _**ten**_ words. And I failed to follow the rule, so I cheated. I wrote it in less than 20 words instead. 8D;;

Anyways, first pairing is Mukuro/Hibari/Chrome, my one top threesome. Hell! It's been such a long time since I had so much fun writing these three.

Read on!

**Warning**:: slight smut (but everyone loves it!), slash and het at the same time, and incoherency. Ask me if you don't get what it's all about. I'll gladly explain them to you. ;D

* * *

**Love in Triangular Sides**

**1. Angst**

"He's gone. Don't bury yourself into desperation and be an herbivore. I'll bite you to death if you do so."

**2. AU**

"I've always told you to never barge mindlessly in a mission, Hibari! And you call yourself a ninja."

**3. Crack!fic**

"What are you doing with that pineapple?" Chrome asked as Hibari carved Mukuro's face onto the tropical fruit.

**4. Crossover (with Kuroshitsuji)**

"Anou… Hibari-san? That's not Mukuro-sama, you know. Mukuro-sama only has one red eye and never likes wearing tail coat."

**5. First time**

"Now, don't give me that look. I know you both want it as much as I do."

**6. Fluff**

Hibari scowled; he felt Chrome snuggled to his side and Mukuro buried his face into the crook of his neck.

**7. Humor**

Hibari was enraged when that owl owned by Chrome pecked his lips. Especially when he saw the bird's mismatched eyes.

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

"You know I only used you to get him, right? You should never think I want you for other reason."

**9. Smut**

She looked shyly at his slanted eyes, gasped when she felt _his_ hands roamed between hers and his bare body.

**10. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**

They've done it once, himself, her, him. Somehow, Hibari couldn't erase the feeling of need to do it once again.

* * *

**End note**:: The next pairing will be my 2nd OTP (and they used to be my 1st); Gokudera/Haru

PS:: I'm doing one for Code Geass fandom too. If you have time, why don't you check out my first ever published other fandom fic? 8Dv


	2. II Serenada

**A/N**: Sometimes I really do think that this place couldn't even appreciate something that is different. The responds I got at LiveJournal for this were much, much better than here. Anyways, I'll finish whatever it is that I've started. One pairing here!

**Warning**: slight smut, het, incoherency, and lotsa more. As usual, ask me if you don't get it.

* * *

**Serenada**

**1. Angst**

His lifeless eyes were dry when the lid of the coffin was closed. "I'm here," she whispered to his ears.

**2. AU**

She always saved money to buy tickets to that famous pianist's concert. That's the only way she could reach him.

**3. Crack!fic**

"You like me?" Haru's eyes were bulging. "But I thought you and Yamamoto-kun were gay for each other!"

**4. Crossover (with Nodame Cantabile)**

Haru's eyes twitched when she saw a girl chased Gokudera while screaming; 'Gyabo! Teach me that awesome piano technique, please!'

**5. First time**

"We were both young when I first saw you. Do you know I've been in love with you ever since?"

**6. Fluff**

A twitch of smile formed, when he saw Uri snuggled in her arms, both sleeping peacefully.

**7. Humor**

"How many times do I have to say, I _didn't_ copy Shamal's hair?!"

"But, it _does_ looks like his, Gokudera-san."

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

Both of them seek comfort from each other when they knew _he_ only had his eyes on Kyoko.

**9. Smut**

There were scars all over his body (training, fighting, protecting), she kissed them with her most fervent and passionate kiss.

**10. UST**

Somehow or another, he couldn't erase her annoying 'Hahi!' voice from his head after that night.

* * *

**End note**:

The title means serenade. It's in Spanish.

And the line for # 5 was actually a tag line I used for a GokuHaru wallpaper (800x600 pixels) I made waaaaaaay back then. I used a fanart from Asymetry. You can see the wallpaper by clicking the link in my profile page. Look for the Misc. Links section.

The next one is ugh… a slash pair I don't really like but don't really hate either; YamaGoku (8059).

Yes, I write slash. That's a good thing right? I've level upped from het only writer to het and slash fic writer. \^o^/

And because I'm not going to make people waiting any longer, double update!!


	3. III O2

**A/N**: This one was dedicated to one of my friends at LJ, carrotsandroses. And yes, the first ever BL fic from me, everyone! =_="

**Warning**: slash, language, slight smut, OOC-ness, and it's my first time writing slash. *hides*

* * *

**O2**

**1. Angst**

"Will you stop blaming yourself over his death? Get over it!"

**2. AU**

"Welcome home, darling! Do you want to eat first or take a bath first? Or…do you want me?"

**3. Crack!fic**

"I will never-EVER!-accept this freakin' Juliet role if Romeo is that sword-freak!

…I won't mind if it's Jyuudaime."

**4. Crossover (with Skip Beat!)**

"Why the hell did you give me that baseball-freak's trademark smile?! You're evil!" Gokudera shouted. Ren blinked confusedly.

**5. First time**

"Ta…Takeshi…"Gokudera blushed uncontrollably as Yamamoto smiled. He finally called his first name without cursing.

**6. Fluff**

He sighed as he played with the small baseball bat keychain he got from that idiot.

**7. Humor**

"What the fuck are you going to do to me with that cat's ear, you baseball idiot?!"

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

It was a really painful experience, seeing him crying, not crying, and then crying again after their best friend's death.

**9. Smut**

He knew the most sensitive part of his skin was under his ears, behind his silver curtain of hair.

**10. UST**

All it took was a single caress and a shush from his lips.

* * *

**End note**: My dear lord, I wonder how the hell I was able to finish this without getting sick of my own writing. Everybody please cheer for me! My first slash fic! *brick'd*

Anyways, I'm kinda thinking about doing this for a couple of more pairings. But I still have so many WIP fic to do so I'll wrap this up for now. I'll update with new pairings when I get some muses. It's complete! For now… ;D


End file.
